Pressure switches conventionally respond to a predetermined fluid pressure or a variation in the pressure to open or close a circuit between fixed spaced electrical contacts or terminals. In these conventional switches, a movable contact usually carried by a flexible diaphragm moves between open and closed positions in response to the fluid pressure to make or break the circuit.